The Confession (GruVia one-shot)
by http.psp
Summary: Just a story I came up with when I was bored. Expect some friendship bonds between Juvia and Lucy / Gray and Natsu. This story has been rewritten and I hope you will like it.


**T** **itle** **:** The Confession

 **Anime:** Fairy Tail

 **Pairing:** Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rated:** K+

 **Words:** 2,684

 **Writer:** Priscilla Perquin

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to © Hiro Mashima  
Story belongs to © Priscilla Perquin

* * *

 **Quick Author's Note:**

Dear reader,

Okay first of all, I'm really sorry for offending people by the way I wrote my previous story! I REALLy didn't mean it! That's why I decided to rewrite my story and I hope that you would like this better. I would like to thank Makeira Sakura for the advice and help! And for the other two people who wrote me a review, I want to tell you that I'm really sorry! Also I want to explain that the thoughts of the characters in this story are written in cursive/italic. I hope that you will enjoy this story.

Yours sincerely,

Priscilla Perquin

* * *

 _The Confession_

 _Juvia's P.O.V._

 _'Today is the day_ ' thought Juvia. She has decided that she would finally confess her feelings to Gray. Juvia walked happily to the guild with a bounce in het step. She felt confident and she was determined to tell her beloved Gray-sama what she feels for him. But she was also a bit nervous, because back in her mind she thought about the many rejections and how heartbroken she felt. ''No, Juvia must stay positive!'' she said to herself. Juvia stood still for the big double doors of the guild. She hesitated for a bit before she opened the doors. The guild was as lively as ever. People were cheering, talking, drinking (manly Cana), fighting and laughing. Just the usual for Fairy Tail. Juvia was searching for the raven haired ice mage and she found him at the bar enjoying his drink. Gray was minding his own business with the usual bored look on his face. Juvia took a couple deep breaths, before she walked up to him. She ticked him on the shoulder. Gray turned around to see who ticked him. When he saw Juvia, he nodded to her so she knew that she has his full attention. ''Gray-sama, can Juvia speak to you in private for a moment?'' she asked politely with hopeful eyes.

Gray looked at her for a moment before he stood up and walked with her to a far corner in the guild, where they could talk in private. "Gray-sama, Juvia wants to talk to you about something really important to Juvia." Gray looked at her with concerned eyes, assuming the worst. "Did something happen Juvia? Are you hurt or sick?" he asked with worry in his voice. Juvia was touched by how concerned Gray was for her, but she pushed it aside. _'Juvia doesn't have the time to fantasize about Gray-sama, Juvia needs to tell Gray-sama what she feels for him!'_ she thought. "No Gray-sama, Juvia isn't hurt or sick but she really needs to tell you something." Gray relaxed visibly and nodded for her to continue. Juvia looked down, suddenly feeling insecure and nervous. "Gray-sama, Juvia knows you for a long time now and she enjoyed every minute of it. Juvia loves you and she wants to be with you." she said. Gray stiffened, he didn't expect this. _'I can't accept her feelings. It's not that I don't like her, the opposite actually. But everytime I let someone in, they die. I don't want to lose Juvia. She's to important for me, but I don't deserve her.'_ he thought. "I don't like you Juvia. I never will. I want you to leave me alone." he said with no emotion in his voice and with a expressionless face. Juvia looked up and searched for any emotion in his dark blue eyes, but she found nothing. She looked down, tears threatening to fall. You could hear the rain pouring outside.  
"O-okay Gray-sa...euhm I mean Gray. I-I-I will le-leave you a-alone for now o-on" she stuttered. She turned around and ran out of the guild to her dorm in Fairy Hills. Gray was shocked. Not only did Juvia call him Gray instead of Gray-sama, but she also stopped talking in third person. He looked at her with guilt in his eyes. He didn't want to make her cry, but this is for the best. He sighed and walked back to the bar where he left his drink. Lucy and Natsu saw everything happening and they knew that they need to help their nakama's. "Natsu, I'm going after Juvia. You stay here and talk to Gray. And for the love of kami, don't fight." Lucy told Natsu. Natsu nodded before she ran after Juvia to Fairy Hills.

Juvia opened the door of her dorm and she ran straight to her bed. She was trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, but to no avail. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her diary. She then took a pencil and she began to write.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I decided to confess to Gray-sama... I mean Gray. He rejected me and told me to go away. I couldn't hold back my tears and I ran away from him. I know, pretty pathetic right?! I will never forget the way he looked at me, a face with no emotion whatsoever. It broke my heart. I then decided that I will stop calling him 'Gray-sama' and that I will talk in first person again. I always thought that he was the one for me, because he was the man who took my rain away. I guess I was wrong._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Juvia Lockser_

Juvia set her diary and pencil down on her nightstand. She then layed on her bed, snuggling with her 'Gray-sama plushie' and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

Lucy ran like there was no tomorrow. And she was utterly exhausted by the time she made it by Juvia's dorm. She tried the door handle but it didn't budge. _'Alright that doesn't work.'_ she thought to herself. "Oh, I know!" Lucy said. She walked a bit backwards before she ran at the door and gave it her infamous 'Lucy kick'. The door broke down and Lucy ran in Juvia's dorm. "JUVIA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" she screamed, but she got no reply. She searched before she spotted something blue out of the corner of her eye. Lucy recognized it as Juvia's hair and walked to her bed, seeing Juvia's sleeping figure. Lucy looked down at her nakama and let out a long sigh. She picked up a chair and placed it next to Juvia's bed, so she could be nearby her when she woke up. Lucy sat on the chair and looked around Juvia's dorm, it was really clean and most of her furniture was white and blue. She then spotted a diary on Juvia's nightstand. She contemplated if she should read it, but then decided to just do it. Lucy began to read and with each sentence, she felt sorry for the sleeping water mage. _'Oh Juvia...'_ Lucy thought sadly.

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V_

Natsu knew what he needed to do. He knew about Gray's feelings for Juvia, even though Gray always denied it. "Stupid ice princess. Why can't he just admit his feelings to her? Why does he feel the need to make her cry all the damn time? It just doesn't make any sense." Natsu murmered to himself. He walked to Gray and sat next to him at the bar. Gray looked at him for a brief moment, before turning away to stare at his drink. Natsu let out a sigh, thinking about what he should say. Before he could open his mouth, Gray already spoke. "I fucked up, didn't I?" he asked with a sad voice. Natsu noticed that Gray already had his shirt off. "Yeah ice prick, you did." he said. Gray went silent again. Natsu looked around trying to spot Happy. He saw him sitting at a table next to Charle and Wendy eating his fish. Natsu sighed for the umpteenth time. "Oi Happy, come here. I need you to do something for me." Happy ate the last of his fish before he flew to Natsu, landing on his head. "What is it Natsu?" he asked. Natsu patted on a spot on the bar, indicating for Happy to stand there. Happy understood immediately, jumping off his head and standing on the spot Natsu just patted. Natsu leaned in closer to Happy's ear. "I want you to find Luce and check on how she's doing with Juvia. When you're done, come back to me as fast as you can. Can you do that buddy?" he whispered. "Aye sir!" Happy said as he flew out the guild searching for Lucy. Natsu looked at Gray and saw that he was still staring at his drink. _'I hope Luce has more luck helping Juvia, than me and this ice bastard.'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 _Happy's P.O.V._

Happy flew as fast as he can to Fairy Hills. He knew for sure that Lucy and Juvia would be there. He flew straight up to the window of Juvia's dorm. He knocked and waited for either Lucy or Juvia to open the window, it was Lucy who opened it. "Happy, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

"Natsu told me to check on you and Juvia and to see how you are doing." Happy told her. Lucy let Happy go in. Happy sat at the end of Juvia's bed, staring at her sleeping figure. Lucy sat back down on the chair. "I feel really sorry for Juvia. She doesn't deserve this. And we al know that Gray loves her, so why can't he just admit it?!" Lucy said irritated. She looked once more at her friend, before she decided to speak again. "How can we help her? What can we do?" she murmered. "Maybe Gray can't tell Juvia his real feelings for her due to his past?" Happy blurted out. Lucy looked down, thinking about what Happy just said. And then a light bulb clicked in her head. "Happy, I know what we need to do!" She reached for the diary on Juvia's nightstand and gave it to Happy. "You need to bring this to Gray and go as fast as you can!" she told him. Happy took the diary out off Lucy's hands, saying a 'aye sir!' before he flew out the window back to the guild. Lucy looked at Juvia. "Everything will be okay Juvia, I just know it." she whispered.

* * *

 _Gray's P.O.V._

He fucked up, and he knew it. _'What the fuck did I just do?!'_ he thought. Natsu sat next to him, talking shit about what for a coward he was, and for the first time in his life. Gray actually agreed. Gray was about to stand up and walk away to his home, but he was stopped midway by a screaming blue cat. "GRAY, YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" Happy screamed at him. Gray looked confused as Happy pushed a book in his hands. He looked down at the book and by closer inspection, he could make out that it wasn't a ordinary book, but a diary. Juvia's diary. "Why did you bring this to me?" he asked. "Just read it" Happy said. He then flew away gesturing at Natsu to follow him. Natsu stood up and walked away with Happy in tow, giving Gray some privacy to read Juvia's diary. Gray didn't waste any time and began to read. The first few pages were from a few days ago, most of it was about her day and 'how amazing her Gray-sama is'. Gray then came by the page of today. _'What did I do?! I need to make things right again! I have to tell her my real feelings, before it is to late!'_ he thought. Gray ran out of the guild on his way to Fairy Hills, still holding the diary in his hand.

* * *

 _Juvia's P.O.V._

Juvia started to wake up, feeling a headache coming up. She slowly sat up on her bed. Looking around her room she saw a chair next to her bed. _'Why is this chair near my bed?'_ she thought. At the same time, Lucy came in with two cups of tea. She smiled at me and gave me my cup of tea, before she sat on the chair. "Hey Juvia, how are you feeling?" she asked. Juvia took a sip of her tea before she spoke. "I have a slight headache, other than that I'm fine.'' Lucy smiled sadly and before she could speak, three loud knocks could be heard from the door. "Juvia, please open up. I need to talk to you." Juvia immediately recognized the voice as her Gray-sama. Lucy walked to the door and she looked at Juvia for confirmation. Juvia nodded and Lucy opened the door and let Gray in. Lucy then excused herself and walked out of the door, on her way back to Natsu at the guild. Gray stood there not sure what to say or do. He noticed how awful Juvia looked. She still had tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Juvia looked at him and started talking. "Gray, why are you here? Didn't you tell me to leave you alone?" she asked in a monotone. Juvia wanted to cry, but she refused to let Gray see her crying again. Gray hesitated before he took a ucouple steps to Juvia. When he was in arms length, he pulled her in a tight embrace nuzzling his face in her hair. She smelled like lavender, just the way he liked it. Juvia was shocked at Gray's action. She wanted to say something but Gray beat her to it. "Juvia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything what I said at the guild. I love you and I want to be with you. You are special to me, and I am a coward for not telling you how I feel about you. I love the way you talk in third person, your lavender smell, your bubbly personality and many other things. I was scared to let you in, because everyone I love died. And I don't know what I should do if I lose you. I need you Juvia! I love you! Please forgive me." he said. Juvia felt something wet on her head and when she looked up, she saw that Gray was crying. Juvia couldn't take it anymore. She held Gray tighter. "Juvia forgives you Gray-sama. And Juvia loves Gray-sama too, she always has!" Juvia looked up again to look at Gray's dark blue eyes which still held tears. She saw the gentleness and loving in his eyes. Gray leaned forward closing the little space between them and before she knew it, they were kissing. It was a passionate kiss that held all of their emotions. They smiled at each other when they pulled away for oxygen. "Juvia loves you Gray-sama." Juvia whispered. "And Gray loves Juvia-chan." Gray whispered back.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Dear reader,

Welcome to my second one-shot! I decided to write another story about Juvia Lockser an Gray Fullbuster. I would like to thank ToastedWeirdBrain and cjkoso336 for the nice reviews on my first GruVia one-shot called ''The Letter (GruVia one-shot)'', you guys are awesome! :3  
I apologise in advance for any grammer and typographical errors. I would love to know what you think! All advice and criticism are welcome. But please act with respect and don't be mean or rude.

Yours sincerely,

Priscilla Perquin


End file.
